Pet Peeve
Mnie denerwuje toodcinek Happy Tree Friends , czwartym odcinku Sezon Internet 4 i 82. epizod ogólnej . Spis treści [ ukryj] 1 Działka 1,1 Moral 2 Śmierci 2,1 Kontuzje 3 Ciekawostki 4 Ciekawostki PlotEdit Po dokonaniu wybuchowy eksperyment , Sniffles tworzy żywą plamę , że przyjmuje on jako zwierzę. Jednak kiedy zwierzęta to , Sniffles realizuje jego pet skóry jest kwas . Po zdobyciu blobkołnierz i bandaże jego ręka , Sniffles bierze zwierzaka na spacer . On dostrzega Lumpy karmienie ptaków , toblob stoi na Lumpy nogi skłoniło Sniffles spray go. Po liście katar , Lumpy realizuje jego noga została topiony i rzuca torbę nasion na własną rękę. Następnie Lumpy zostaje zaatakowany przez stado ptaków i sępy , które chcą nasion . Sniffles idomowych, pójść na spacer , alekropelka rzuca się w połowie mostu szli . Zarówno pozostawić doślina topi most. Handy następnie pojawia się i jego głowa utknie w poczynionych dziury. Sniffles następnie przechodzi nad Handy , ale kask Handy ratuje go . W połowie drogi, katar dyski z Mole ściśle tyle. Blob następnie umieścić jego głowę z samochodu i upuszczając kwas na szybie kreta . Mole stara się ją usunąć , ale rozprzestrzenia się kwasowe, kawałki szkła , zabijając go , covan zabrakło kontroli . Powrót na moście , Handy , którzy w jakiś sposób wydostał się z dziury, jest przejechany przez furgonetki. Scena sięga katar , który jest szczęśliwie jazdy i obserwując plamę , ale potem Blob skóra topi miejsce , gdy Sniffles widzi swojego zwierzaka , jest bezpiecznie stojący na samochodzie z tyłu, ale kiedy odlatuje , katar krzyki . Następniesamochód trafia na chodnik , cięcie część głowy katar ' zabijając go . Powrót w parku , Lumpy jest pokryta bandażami i nogi peg . Lumpy spogląda w dół , aby zobaczyćblob znowu przytulanie jego drugą nogę , topienie go i ponowne uruchomienie łańcuch zdarzeń ponownie. Jakiris przychodzi, Lumpy wzdycha w frustracji , jak i rolki kredytów , jest on usłyszał krzyki w agonii , gdy jego narządy rozpryski podczas ptaki zmasakrować go . MoralEdit Dom nie jest domem bez zwierzaka DeathsEdit Głowa kreta jest podzielone na pół przez szybę swojego samochodu z kwasowo kropelka Handy jest przejechany przez kret w ciężarówce. Górna część głowy katar " jest odcięte przez chodnik. Lumpy jest rozdrobnione przez ptaki . InjuriesEdit Sniffles miał rękę spalone ze względu na kwas z jego domowych blob . Szef Handy jest hit z samochodem Lumpy tych lewa noga rozpada się i spada po pet katar " kładzie na nim kwas Lumpy otrzymuje wiele blizn na ciele i traci oko i poroża po ptaki go zaatakować . Lumpy tych prawa noga rozpada się i spada po pet katar kwas " kładzie na nim ( wątpliwe , a poza ekranem) . GoofsEdit Gdy samochód katar " pobiegł Handy ,generowane siły powinno być tyle, aby wcisnąć go aż przez otwór . Gdy głowa Mole jest krojone przez przednią szybę , jego czaszka nie powinny być widoczne jakocała pół przodu głowie jest w plasterkach off . Byłoby to niemożliwe, Handy się czołgać z otworu Po Handy wyszedł z dołka , hełm , który został wgnieciony przez katar systemem nad nim wcześniej, była nieuszkodzona . TriviaEdit Tricksy i naprawdę dobre Unicornius ( laureaci Konkursu trufle " Bomb wideo ) zrobić wygląd . To jestpierwszy odcinek internet na katar gwiazd od Wrath of Con. Lab katar ' (i prawdopodobnie cały dom ) zmienił od ostatniego występu w I Got You Under My Skin . Jest to pierwszy występ w sezonie poręczny w Internecie 4 . Mole jechał van zarówno to i odcinka poprzedniego . Lumpy ma kontuzję / śmierci podobny do jednego z komiksów (" Ptak móżdżku " ) . Lumpy atakowany przez ptaki jest aluzją do ruchu Hitchcock Alfred , ptaki . Jeżeliodcinek Halloween (wspomniane " Trufle Konkurencji Bomb wideo ) były do powietrza w tym samym miesiącu , że to będziepo raz drugi , ponieważrok temu , gdzie powietrze dwa odcinki w jednym miesiącu ( przypadkowo października dla obu lat ) ,rzadko . Handy ,Mole i Lumpy są wyposażone znaków w epizodzie , który określa się jako bez rąk bez oczu ma mózgu . Brak kobiece postacie pojawiają się w epizodzie . Tricksy pojawia się, gdy Lumpy jest karmienie ptaków , podczas gdy naprawdę dobry Unicornious pojawia się, gdy Sniffles iMole jazdy na drodze. Śmierć Handy jest podobny do jego śmierci w trochęw marynacie , a jego upadek na otwór jest podobny jak został zatrzymany w krótkim czasie , jak obecny . Śmierć katar ' jest podobna do śmierci Handy w Od bohatera do wieczności i jeden śmierci Flippy jest w dwuosobowy części Whammy 2 . To pierwszy odcinek , bo nub Cię, że Trufle nie pojawia. To jestpierwszy raz,Szczęśliwy motyw Tree Friends nie jest słyszalny podczas napisów . Podobnie jak w ciągu zaledwie Pustyni, Lumpy jest atakowany przez sępy ponownie. Ten epizod pokazuje, żeMole ma zęby złotówki pod jego koszulę , a gdy umarł , jego czaszka ma zęby złotówki . Mole , Handy , a Lumpy (odpowiednio) umiera ten sam porządek zrobili w dziurę Lotta Love, rozwiązań Beton i nie Yank My Chain . Jest to drugi odcinek , który odwołuje1988 remake "The Blob " od Wingin ' It . Przed śmiercią , możemy zobaczyć, że Handy nie ma uszu. To Lumpy i pierwszy Mole śmierć w sezonie 4 . Category:Characters Category:Fan Art Category:S Images Category:TV Season Videos Category:H Images Category:F Images Category:Blog posts Category:B Images Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Blurb episodes Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Truffles Bombed Category:C Images Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Episodes